歪んだ常習 Twisted Addiction
by Riviea
Summary: Twisted Addiction [twist·ed ad·dic·tion] [n.] An abnormally strong craving that has an unexpected departure from the normality, often distorted or pervaded, especially if it is undesirable to oneself or morally wrong. [Uchihacest]
1. Chapter 1

Riviea's Notes: Contrary to what you might have thought when you first clicked on the link to access this page and see my rambles, this is a drabble series. I haven't yet have any plots that would desirably fit this pairing which I happen to like. A collection of one-shots that I've written over time out of sheer boredom or inspiration. The title of each chapter is the main inspiration for each chapter. So now you know the weird going-ons in my mind x) Dedicated to Aithein and Tsukiria!

**Disclaimer:** You know if Naruto was mine, Naruto would never crush on Sakura, Sakura and Ino would be best friends and not rivals, and Sasuke will constantly go missing in search of his brother, who will then... So which has come true so far?

**Warning:** The following contains mild yaoi. Do not read if you cannot accept yaoi!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Twisted Addiction, Chapter 1:

Worth

* * *

Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much if he hadn't said that. 

He said to him so many years ago, after he had slaughtered his parents. Their parents. Sasuke splattered with crimson, onyx eyes wide, questioning, pleading. Desperate. "Why? Why, aniki?" Itachi had smiled, red eyes luminous in the dark, eyes that would haunt him for years to come.

"_You aren't worth killing._"

But now, he had the said figure at his mercy. Kunai at his neck, kneeling over him with determined gaze in his eyes so laden with intense hate. "You went easy on me," his tone was accusing, Sasuke was accusing, "I trained all these years to battle you fairly, yet... yet you went easy on me." Itachi had coughed, a small smirk on his wasted face, Sasuke glared.

Again they were brought back to the same scene so many years ago, when Sasuke was so much younger. Sasuke was splattered with crimson, "Why?" the tone was harsher this time, demanding, but the eyes were always the same: wide, questioning, pleading. Desperate. Itachi laughed, a small hacking sound that was drowned out by the trickle of blood that trailed from the side of his mouth.

"_You aren't worth killing._"

Sasuke's grip tightened so slightly on the collar of his brother, eyes narrowing, "Pardon?" Itachi laughed again, choking on the blood that rose from his throat, coughing as he drew a ragged breath, one of the few he would have left. "You... aren't... worth... killing." Sasuke glared, and tightened his hold on the kunai, "Then I'll show you my worth."

It went so fast, and it ended so fast...Sasuke cringed so slightly as the blood splattered against his face, a salty metallic slap against his face... He shut his eyes, burning the triumph in his mind. Itachi Uchiha, defeated. Yes, that was all he had ever wanted wasn't it? Now, he had it fulfilled.

And now, it was resolved. Life was now purposeless, why not just... follow him? His beacon, his lighthouse, his path. For a moment he was transported once again, a time long before the Incident, before his death. He was five, small feet pattering against the wooden floors as he ran after his brother, eyes wide open with fear, with haste. Questioning, pleading, desperate. "A-Aniki!!" He had cried, and the figure before him halted and turned. "Aniki!" came the happy cry, "You promise to bring me with you to wherever you go right?"

The elder raven had smiled a little, the light illuminating the warm features he'd loved so many years ago, and nodded his agreement. There was a silence, Sasuke could see the approaching shadow of his father, see his mouth open in readiness to yell at them for the disturbance, but no words could be heard as Sasuke clutched his brother's sleeves frantically.

"Take me with you now!"

His eyes shot open, wide, questioning, pleading. Desperate. Everytime the dream ended, everytime he recalled, and everytime he would be greeted by the same sight. The long raven locks that tickled his face, the warm bare torso and the arms that wound him in close. Sasuke sighed so slightly, snuggling in close, relief flooding through his body like an explosion of warmth.

"What is it, Sasuke?"


	2. Chapter 2

Riviea's Notes: Now really, so little reviews? I'm disappointed really, I had no idea so little people actually like this pairing. Well that won't stop me from writing random one-shots really :spouting random trash: Review people, please? It's just a small favour to ask of you, reviews make people feel like writing apparently o.o :shot: Did you know, rain is a very good source of inspiration...?

**Disclaimer:** If Naruto was mine, you can expect to see Naruto posters of Itachi cornering Sasuke into a wall and an (outright) display of who's dominant and who's submissive. But of course...

I can't believe I almost forgot to say that this fic is dedicated to Aithein and Tsukiria. You two are the best in my circle of anime-loving friends. Love you loads!

* * *

Twisted Addiction, Chapter 2:

Rain.

* * *

It was raining, heavily. Water lashing at the windows, wind howling and screaming behind the glass panes of the tightly shut windows. A flash of lightning, a crackle of thunder, and Sasuke wormed further into the blankets, nuzzling into the warm form next to him. "Aniki," he murmured quietly, beautiful black eyes staring up in silent awe at the beautiful figure that was his brother, "Aniki... Why is it raining?" It was a silly question really, childish... innocent? Itachi couldn't tell if Sasuke was reliving his childhood days, or simply being coy. Either way, he replied, widing strong arms around the pale torso, drawing him in under the sheets and whispering his reply, "The clouds are crying," he purred, fingers slowly running up and down, enticing little giggles from the younger raven. It was too delicious to pass up the chance to ask his brother the many questions he had wanted to ask, if it was any time, it was now.

"A...Aniki?" he tried again, inbetween breaths, a warm breath gently caressing his neck, "Then what about the wind?" Itachi paused, tracing a small circular path on the torso of the younger Uchiha, gently nibbling on the shell of his ear as he considered the question. He twisted the form of the younger one, elicting a slight gasp of surprise that quickly faded to silence as he caught his gaze with a pair of intense ebony. "It's the wail of the departed, hear them cry in vain!" Sasuke pouted, not really liking the sadistically morbid way the answer was said in, the expression eased off his face when the elder broke off his gaze to reach his neck. There was a gasp, as Itachi bit down on his artery, feeling the slight tremors of his delicate little form and the small insistent throb of the running blood beneath the skin. "I-I-Itac-" he never got to finish. If Sasuke had his way, he'd have Itachi pay.

Not like he could. Oh, everybody knew it, Itachi had to win. Itachi had to lead. Itachi was the best.

And Sasuke... He... well, had to follow that. Unwillingly - maybe not that unwillingly - but he obliged. At least, Itachi was capable of keeping him absolutely occupied. If he didn't... Sasuke would have his way. Regardless.

"What's with the questions now, hmm, little otouto," lips in his hair, hands all over the pale form, Sasuke had a lovely warmth that could beat any radiator. Onyx eyes skimmed across the walls of the room as he snuggled up to his elder brother for warmth, his gaze fell on the windows, staring at them, at the rain, at the lightning, at the water trailing down the cool glass. "The clouds are crying," he murmured, tasting the words on his tongue as he pressed closer again the bare torso of the older raven, "Crying for the departed souls as they wail and cry for all they have lost..." There was a pause, and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'll _never_ lose you would I?"


End file.
